


Two Weeks!

by annieeeckls



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth is only mentioned, Drabble, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, High School, Perachel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieeeckls/pseuds/annieeeckls
Summary: When Percy became popular after being just back to school, he thought of an idea to get rid of unwanted attention.





	Two Weeks!

**Author's Note:**

> little fic for ya and for me coz there’s not enough fics out there. Pretend couple au babyyyy. Enjoy :)

She was so tired, Rachel haven’t had a decent sleep in two days and a bath. ~~She really needs a bath or sleep, whichever is available.~~ She’s still wearing her maroon sweater and black leggings she wore two days ago. Her clothes, shoes and her body has paint blotches. If not because of the upcoming school exhibit she would not rush her paintings like this. Rachel might like procrastinating with other things but not her art. Her art needs focus and concentration, all her attention, done slowly with heart. But not this time and she’s frustrated with it. Good thing her phone buzzed. A distraction from a tragic painting. _’This piece is going south.’_

When she looked who it was that messaged her, her mood was lifted. It was her ‘water prince’ friend. His name flashing on her screen ’FishTank’. It was a breakthrough when a Hephestus kid discovered how to make simcards not be a beam to monsters and an app where Ancient Greek is translated into English. Now she can freely text ~~Percy~~ any demigod.

**From: FishTank**

**Come over.**

'So demanding.’ Rachel thought. She feels giddy anyway. Even if she’s with two more artists inside the room (all of them needs sleep and bath badly), they barely spoke. They’re too concentrated in their works, Rachel doesn’t want to interrupt.

**To:FishTank**

**Why?**

 

**From: FishTank**

**Just coz.**

“Someone’s in a good mood.” Rachel’s co-artist suddenly said. “Who’s that?” asked the other. Their smiles’ teasing, ready for something fun after being faced with oils and brushes. “Percy.” The redhead absentmindedly answered, still focused on debating with her friend on the phone as to why she has to go.

“PERCY?! LIKE THE HOT SWIMMER PERCY? THE GUY WHO JUST CAME BACK TO STUDYING BECAUSE HE WAS MISSING?” The two were astonished to hear that. Perseus Jackson became famous in two weeks after he came back to Goode High. Rumors said that he ran away from home. Nothing was really confirmed.

Because of the high pitched reactions of Ana and Dina, Rachel’s painting squad for this exhibit, she had to look up with a confused face. “Yeah, him. Why?” Squealing ensued with a dash of “You’re so lucky!”, “You have his number?!”.

“Ah…yeah. Anyways, I gotta go. He’s asking me to come over, his homeroom not house by the way. Take care of my piece. It’s still drying.”

—

Rachel realized she’s really not fit to go out of the confines of the painting room. He hair is in a messy bun and glasses (which she only wears when she wants to lay low.) made her look like a hobo. When she got into Percy’s room, a guy came out and stared at her like she’s a lunatic (she probably look like that though). She just smiled and asked, “Is Percy in there?”

The redhead thought he was about to laugh but didn’t on her face. He still went back in to call Percy so that’s okay she guess.

The son of Poseidon in all his uniform glory came out the room. _'I could practically hear the awe and coos of people around me. Gosh.’_

“Hey.” He greeted. “What did you want?” Rachel countered. Her friend only rolled his eyes then leaned on the door. He actually looked like a model. Wtf?

Percy smiled, “Nothing. Just wanted to see you. You’ve been MIA.” Cheesy s.o.b. Rachel just scoffed. “I don’t have time for your cheesiness P, I’m running on caffeine.” He just laughed at her demise.

“Well then, sleep. I’ll get you home. And you know what, I can’t believe you’re still wearing that. The last time I saw a glimpse of you in the hallway, you were wearing that.”

 

“I can’t believe myself too!” Percy laughed and went back inside to gather his things. He has to get his redhead girl home ~~and maybe watch her sleep.~~

 

But before he could get back out, he heard shrieks. “Cat fight yeah!” One of his classmates yelled. Outside there were women ganging up on Rachel. They were pulling her hair, pushing her, shouting at her. Rachel, not having enough sleep is not strong enough to fight manicured pink nails scratching at her.

Percy immediately ran to her and get between the fight. “STOP!” It didn’t really take, he had to untangle them and hug Rachel close to her. “What are you doing?!” he bellowed.

A girl stepped forward, she seemed to be the leader of the group. “Look at her! She doesn’t deserve to be in your presence! She’s haughty about it too!”

 

“Well she does! 'Cause she’s my girlfriend! So don’t mess with her ever again!”

 

Rachel’s eyes bugged out. Her mind screeched into halt, just the same as the girls who ganged up on her.

—

“What was that?!” Rachel shouted. “Sorry.” Percy beamed his best puppy dog eyes. “I’m so sorry!” Rachel paced in her room. This is absolute madness! How can Percy just announce things like that! Things that are not even true!

“But you know, think of it this way, they’ll stop bothering you, and I’ll get less attention. Win win right?” Rachel turned around to see her friend, now pretend boyfriend sitting on her bed with a hopeful expression. “You have a girlfriend. An amazon-like girlfriend that don’t like me Percy. Annabeth will kill me!”

“She won’t if she wouldn’t know.”

 

Insane. Fvck.

 

“Please Rachel? Please? I just don’t want people to hurt you, and I don’t want the attention either. So let’s do this?”

 

What can Rachel say? She’s a sucker for his glimmering sea green eyes. And she has a weakness to rubbing salt to wounds on bitches like the girls earlier.

 

“Ugh. Fine. But we’re breaking up after two weeks.”

 

She heard Percy’s cheer as she plop down beside him, already half asleep. Good luck to them tomorrow.


End file.
